gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye
Goodbye Source is the twenty-second episode and the season finale of the third season and the sixty-sixth overall. This episode is set to air on May 22nd, 2012 and will air at 9pm instead of the regular 8pm slot due to the finale of American Idol being on at that time on Fox. Source 1 Filming began on April 30th. Source 2 Shooting on both this episode and the season ended on May 10th Source 3 The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk Source 4 Summary In the Season Three finale, graduation is finally here, as McKinley High's class of 2012 looks to the past and present, while contemplating the future.Source Who's staying in Lima and who’s moving on? All will be revealed in the finale. With Nationals behind them, it’s time for McKinley’s seniors —not Artie, Blaine, Sam or Tina — to don their caps and gowns for graduation day. Who the show follows — or where it follows them to — is anyone’s guess. But here’s what we do know: The G-day soundtrack is going to rock. Goodbye anthems include Green Day’s “Good Riddance (Time of Your Life),” Madonna’s “I’ll Remember,” Bruce Springsteen’s “Glory Days” and Beyonce’s “I Was Here.” Any guesses as to who will sing what and why? Source Plot *This is the graduation episode. http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *It will feature potentially major changes for the Rachel-Finn and Kurt-Blaine relationships, as well as some big moves (possibly to New York?). http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *According to Dana Walden, "finale is a very powerful one" and it will be "when viewers get to see what's on the horizon for all of these characters that people love so deeply. We're to a very exciting launch into next season." http://tvline.com/2012/04/13/season-finales-2012-dates-scoop/#321337-74-glee1 *Each one of seniors has a little, special part of the episode devoted just to them. Source *The episode ends with a few cliff hangers. Source *Roz will propose to Sue to join forces over something. Sue will not give her an answer right away. Source *In this last episode we will see if Kurt will get into NYADA. Source *It will be revealed if Kurt and Blaine will have a long distance relationship. Source Spoilers Graduation *Order on stage might be; Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn, Rachel. *The glee club gets their diplomas last. *Puck and Finn sing Glory Days as each member gets their diploma. *Brittany doesn't graduate. Source Songs *Lea has recorded her finale song (4/21). She was also the last cast member to enter the studio for Season 3, there by completing cast recordings for the season. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *However; Alex later tweeted that he had the cast back in the studio. Scenes: *Lea filmed a scene with Dianna in the girl's bathroom (4/30). Source *Lea, Amber, Jenna, Kevin, and Chris filmed a dance number (4/30). Source *Mark and Dianna have many scenes together, and missed the TV Academy Party honoring Glee last night due to this. (5/1). Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Damian (and most likely other cast members) spent the day filming choir room scenes (5/2) Source 1 Both Lea & Harry later confirmed that today was the last day of filming in the choir room for the season with the tears being descriped as flowing. Source 2Source 3 *Gloria Estefan flies to LA this weekend (May 5th and 6th) to begin shooting next week Source *As of May 2nd, the cast has yet to recieve the last portion of their scripts which has graduation in it. Source *Dianna and Jane have a scene together. Source *Naya tweeted that they're starting graduation today. Source 1 27 cast members were all on set filming the graduation scenes today (5/3) Source 2 Amongst the scenes filmed was Puck and Finn performing Glory Days as each graduate (including Extras) is called to the stage and the order of the glee club members graduating is as follows. Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn and Rachel. Source 3 *Mark and Dianna have a scene in the library, and possibly in the hallway (5/4). Source source 2source 3 *Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) filmed his last scenes for the season today (5/4). Source * According to this tweet, location filming is due to take place at 115 S June Street This Thursday (5/10). *Lea is currently filming in New York at Grand Central Station. Although Cory was on set, he is not in the scene that is being filmed.(5/6) Source 1 Source 2 Filming then moved onto Madison Square park. Source 3 During the filming Rachel's solo (Marry The Night) was filmed and will serve as the last song of both the episode and of Season 3. Source 4 *Kurt will find out if he got accepted into NYADA. Also, the audience will find out if Kurt and Blaine are going to do the long distance relationship. Source *Gloria Estefan began shooting on May 8 and is filming secnes with Naya. They were then joined by Heather to film a scene in Breadstix. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Glee is filming on location in Santa Paul at the train depot tomorrow (5/9). Source *Vanessa, Damian,Samuel and Kevin all have tweeted about today (5/9) being the last day of filming (i.e all of the cast being together). Amongst the scenes filmed was The whole of the glee club plus Emma and Will waving Rachel off as she gets on the train (to Roots Before Branches) and as the train leaves, Finn runs with it until he gets tired. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5Source 6 *Naya, Harry Chord, Amber, Damian and Samuel have all tweeted that most of the cast (barring Lea Cory and Chris ) has completed filming for season 3. Source 1Source 2 Source 3Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 *Lea, Cory and Chris wrap filming tomorrow (5/10) Source 1Source 2 *The location filming at the house involves Lea and Cory (5/10) They are wearing the same costumes they wore during filming the previous day.Source *Filming then moved back to the lot where one last Choir Room scene with Lea,Cory and Chris (the scene was more than likely to be in the portion of the script that wasn't given out.) Source *Matthew, Lea Cory And Chris all wrapped today (5/10), they by concluding shooting on both the episode and on Season 3. Source 1 Source 2 Songs *'I Was Here' by Beyoncé. Sung by Rachel. *'Roots Before Branches' by Room For Two. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *'Not The End '''by The So Manys.'' Sung by Finn. *'Glory Days' by'' Bruce Springsteen''. Sung by Finn and Puck. *'Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)' by Green Day. Sung by Finn and Blaine. *'I'll Remember' by Madonna. Sung by Kurt. *'Forever Young' by'' Rod Stewart''. Sung by Will. *'You Get What You Give' by New Radicals. Sung by New Directions *'Marry The Night' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Rachel. Source *'TBA '''by ''The Beatles. Sung by TBA Non-confirmed *'Graduation (Friends Forever)' Vitamin C. ''Sung by '''TBA '(Unconfirmed, but based on a tweet by Lea Michele) Song Notes *Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt have a number *Jenna confirmed that they're doing a Beatles song. Also she said that the Seniors will be performing songs to the Juniors, and vice versa *The remaining eight songs from the graduation album will be featured in this episode. *Glory Days is sung during the graduation ceremony. * Roots Before Branches is sung during the train scene Source Guest Stars *Gloria Estefan as Mrs. Lopez. Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. Source *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. Source *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang. Source *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman. Source *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray. Source Trivia *First finale to not contain a competition. *First time we've seen anyone on Glee graduate, with at least Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Mike and Santana graduating. We have only heard about graduation and past students graduating but we don't see them graduate. Photos naya and nene.jpg|Naya and NeNe hanging out on set nene and jane.jpg tumblr_m3cy3zR66C1rn1zwoo2_500.jpg|link=Jaralover8|linktext=backtothebeginning mercedes and tina.jpg Ar3XVN6CQAELplO.jpg 571513425.jpg chord and naya.jpg kevin1234567890.jpg mark1234567890-.jpg Ar63kNSCMAAD6jF55.jpg Finntrophy.jpg samtrophy.jpg Tinatrophy.jpg Trophygleeclub.jpg StanleyCup.jpg CupBrad.jpg tumblr_m3ffcf700b1qzl2wuo1_500.png xuafh.jpg tumblr_m3fk8xf4uz1rrahezo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3fiw6b5321qa0w97o2_1280.jpg 1 scene 27 principles.jpg class of 2012.jpg tumblr_m3gmc9ZvNN1qgbcj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gjwhEfOr1r5g01uo1_500.jpg|They're storing all the sets ;( Let the tears come now. naya and heather.jpg heather harry chord dianna.jpg tumblr_m3gwmcam9B1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg Goodbye Ep 9 2.5.12.jpg x2_c4a4b3b.jpg x2_c4a4ba2.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao3 250-1-.jpg Goodbye Ep 21 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 22 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 23 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 24 3.5.12.jpg 2vuymp3.jpg wmhs 2012.jpg tumblr_m3ijtgZfGI1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg AsG63VdCIAA-Lmj.jpg AsG6199CIAMZxHz.jpg AsHJOAwCEAA-xeF.jpg tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo2_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo4_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo3_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 tumblr_m3jcexhIsY1rrahezo5_250.png|Filming Location on 5/10 leam3.jpg|Lea filming in NY leam2.jpg|Lea filiming in NY Leam.jpg|Lea filming in NY AsOEUuLCMAAelQ4.jpg|Lea filming in Grand central station tumblr_m3m2skzhQZ1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg Tumblr m3mcpg6aoa1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr m3m8i8tPmd1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr m3mu7761cu1qbepsro1 1280.png tumblr_m3msuuySus1r6nrbwo1_400.jpg|Lea with Brad Falchuk tumblr_m3msuuySus1r6nrbwo2_400.jpg|Lea and Brad AsSrS3rCAAEOrCt.jpg AsVJfXsCEAAe1wl.jpg large.jpg AsViUjQCMAEbCNx.jpg AsViYkbCQAIk7wb.jpg AsVf8TBCQAAZYhG.jpg tumblr_m3pvglQ5rW1qfsld3o1_500.jpg|Gloria filming with Heather and Naya (5/8) AsaRBWeCEAA0Zgl.jpg AsaPXtrCIAAxwnS.jpg AsaOxsCCIAELaNA.jpg tumblr_m3rl0oj5s91r6nrbwo1_500.jpg fa3lq.jpg dlqnh.jpg tumblr_m3rphvrK6C1qbepsro2_1280.jpg AseS2dkCEAAIX2n.jpg tumblr_m3rte9d7W51r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rv0udMFL1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rvr2EZ5T1qi4s8uo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rz74f0KT1qm6s5lo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3rz74f0KT1qm6s5lo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3rz74f0KT1qm6s5lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s4c5vWTm1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s51tC0Ly1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s6fw17v41r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3s6acCbmU1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3s96jVxCx1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o2_500.jpg|Everyone waving GOODBYE to Rachel. (1/2) Tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o3_500.jpg|Everyone waving GOODBYE to Rachel. (2/2) Tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o5_500.jpg tumblr_m3sub8GabD1qgs4sno1_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sub8GabD1qgs4sno4_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sub8GabD1qgs4sno5_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sl65GcMw1qlxj10o1_1280.jpg|Vanessa, Harry, and Heather. Using their super power. tumblr_m3st96qepw1qzl2wuo2_r1_250.png tumblr_m3st96qepw1qzl2wuo1_250.png tumblr_m3thiouE8R1qe7vl0o1_500.jpg|Today's location filming (5/10) at 115 S June Street Los Angeles tumblr_m3thoiGZFE1qmszf7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo3 1280.jpg tumblr_m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m3th3th0kI1r6nrbwo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m3sxqyCzjd1qj5p41o1_500.jpg Asl_qrWCMAAVPov.jpg Asl_3eCCIAA3QJy.jpg AsmSUmDCEAAGAp7.jpg tumblr_m3t0gqpvLR1r7oavvo1_250.png tumblr_m3updmwKI51rtf71ho1_500.jpg Tumblr m3uli9mG1v1qaw5pto1 r1 500-1-.png chris colfer 234.jpg Videos Music Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes